


Narry - the true thing

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FUCK, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, gay fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the plot? Narry - Niall Horan and Harry Styles from One Direction</p><p>Two like-minded people meet and immediately it turns into something extraordinary. They both have a need to fill, and they are both dependent on satisfying them self, where others can see them. Perhaps that is why they are lured into a relationship, which slowly becomes a roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narry - the true thing

It was night and the sky was clear. The ground was damp and it was about to go from summer into autumn. Niall didn't care about that part. He had that need, he just had that feeling. He needed something, he wanted something to happen. Yes, he was restless and perhaps he, after all, ought to go home and stop being so horny all the time, but it was the one thing as really was his problem. When he couldn't sleep, he was eager to test the limits, to go further, maybe do things in public. It was a bad habit, and he knew he would one day be caught. He was careful never to do things in front of children or near such places where they was. He just wanted someone to see him jerk off, may also attend. It was such a naughty fantasies that he had and that he had to walk outdoors a few times a week.

Niall heard the sound from a disco and he knew that many young people were in the area. He smiled. Yes, he felt his cock stood up and was ready. He looked around. The street was empty, but further down the road stood a few young people and smoking. Niall moaned a little bit. He leaned against the wall and he looked at them. He wished he dared to move closer to them, maybe he dared that later? He pulled down his fly, unbuttoned the pants and picked out the hard cock. He looked straight at the youth and he wielded for a lot of things. Oh, he wanted them to know that he jerked off. Maybe one of them wanted to help him? Yes, the idea came up often, but he was well aware that it would never happen. He pulled down his pants to his knees and he moved his hand quickly over his cock. He heard the sound of skin as was pulled back and forth and it was a wonderful feeling that slid through him. He groaned a little and he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. He stood in the shadow from the light, the street lamp. He stood where you may not have seen him if you didn't looked over one extra time at him. He jerked and he felt himself slowly landed in that state. The dangerous condition.

"We have to meet him tomorrow!"  
On the other side of the street there were two girls. Their dresses were short and you could almost see the thought the edge. Niall followed them closely with his eyes. He wanted them to look at him, maybe even come up to him. He looked down at his dick and then up at the girls again. One of them saw him. Yes, Niall saw her reaction, and he noted that she quickly got his friend to walk faster. He smiled. Yes, it was that attention he loved. When they saw what he did and then quickly moved on. Niall knew she would forever remember him. He moaned and he smiled big. He turned around and he put his hands against the wall. He brought up his cock against the cold surface and he brought the hips back and forth. Niall loved to rub against objects. He was like a dog, he wanted to leave his thing on the spot and he loved it. He moaned and he felt the cold surface grabbed hold of his cock. Tougher, he was now totally inside what happen with his body. He laid his cheek against the wall and he approached the end.

Niall took down his hand. He jerked off quickly and he knew how he came across the border between the two states. He came. He spurted cum against the wall and he pulled the whole body in the feeling. Slowly he landed in a harmonious state. Yes, he loved to make things public. He loved when others saw him and he loved when he was doing this often.

Niall looked down on the wall and he saw how his cum caressed wall. He smiled wide and he stopped in the limp penis again, inside the pants. He closed it, and he let his eyes drift along the street. There were more people on the road, but they had missed the whole thing. They would never know that Niall had stood there and jerked off. He smiled and he then began to go home again, pleased to once again have a person to see him.

\----

Harry closed his eyes. The room, a disco, was filled with people and no quoted him. All were filled with alcohol and no one saw the dark guy standing and satisfied himself. Harry loved to do it openly, in places where there was the possibility that others saw him. On this particular evening he was standing against a door, it was open and he was standing against the hard edge, holding the handles. He brought the hips up and down and he pressed his hard cock against it. He groaned and he looked around. Everyone was talking and everyone laughed, with their backs to him. Yes, he had selected a corner of the room and a door that nobody seemed to use. Rapidly up and down. He felt the skin slipped over his cock and it was wonderful. He felt the way he woke up from the coma, a coma from a usual dull life. This was his moment and he was hoping that someone saw him. Faster, harder, rougher. He looked down at the glans that slid up and down. He felt he quickly came to the state when there was no turning back. He took his hand down and he began to jerk off again. He aimed the beam on the wall and he wanted to leave a mark. 

Both hands grabbed his cock and he pushed it rapidly up and down. Yes, it was so nice, and when he finally let it all out, it was a relief. He saw the cum sprayed on the wall, and he loved it. Oh, it was this that was the meaning of life. He felt his body landed directly in a normal state. He wasn't tense any more, he didn't have that feeling that he had to do it again, and he could be himself. He shook it off and then he put it in his pants again. He raised his head. Quickly he noticed a girl who just stared at him, with red cheeks, and he knew. She had seen him do it. Harry came up with a wry smile at her, such a smile that told her that he knew. She looked directly away from him. Her whole body was numb with horror, but Harry had left the launchpad that he wanted to leave. She would remember him forever.


End file.
